Some lighting systems that include multiple light-emitting diode (“LED”) boards use a single LED driver to power the multiple LED boards. The lighting systems can include one or more LEDs on each LED board. Various components of the lighting system (e.g., the individual LEDs, conductive traces on the LED boards, wires connecting the various LED boards, etc.) can each have an impedance. Differences or variations in the impedances of the components of the lighting system may negatively affect the system. For example, the differences in the impedances may cause variations in the current passing through the lighting system, which can result in variations in the brightness levels of LEDs in the system.
Some lighting systems may use a splitter that is connected to the LED driver to split power output from the LED driver among the various LED boards. Such lighting systems may require a number of connectors, wires, and other components to connect the LED driver to the individual LED boards, which may increase the cost or complexity of the system.
Existing lighting systems have limitations as they do not mitigate or obviate the effects of variations in the impedances of components of the lighting system or they involve using additional components to split power output from the LED driver, which can increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing the lighting system. For example, existing lighting systems may include a single LED driver connected to an LED board of the lighting system and the LED board is then connected to another LED board. In these systems, variations in the impedances of wires, connectors, or conductive traces in the system for the different LED boards can cause each LED board to produce a different intensity or brightness due to differences in current. As another example, existing lighting systems may include a single LED driver connected to each LED board in the system via a splitter. Such systems can involve using additional connectors to connect the LED driver to each LED board, which can increase the complexity and cost of manufacturing the system.